


Whipped Cream

by Penny_Candy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Let's Play a Game, M/M, Seduction, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Candy/pseuds/Penny_Candy
Summary: "Yea though I walk through the valley of Sin, I shall fear no posts of whipped cream for the NSFW tag is with me."Keith has 2 mustard Packets and a can of whipped cream in his fridge. This is not an accident.





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/gifts).



_ "Yea though I walk through the valley of Sin, I shall fear no posts of whipped cream for the NSFW tag is with me." _

 

\---------

 

Lance was rummaging through the wasteland of his boyfriend's refrigerator. It was a depressing journey. They were  _ not _ going to be eating tonight without the intervention of a delivery guy at this rate.

 

"Keith, you heathen,” he finally shouted in exasperation, “What do you eat? There's nothing in your fridge but mustard packets and a can of whipped cream. Whipped cream? C'mon man, what in the world do you have that for?"

 

Keith, having heard Lance quite clearly, and knowing full-well what was in his fridge, sauntered into the kitchen. That can had been sitting there for a week, waiting for the right opportunity. "Babe," he grinned as he pulled the can out of Lance's grip, "I thought you would never ask."

 

Carefully, Keith took the cap off the can and paused to look up into Lance's startled, wide eyes. Giving his partner a sultry smile, Keith sprayed out a line of white fluff along his index finger, ending the line with a dramatic flourish as he set the can back down on the counter beside the refrigerator. 

 

Lance’s breath hitched as, inches away from his own face, Keith proceeded to lick the whipped cream off his finger, slowly, with a long, indulgent tongue, making certain to get it all with one stroke. Those sinfully dark eyes closed as the boy let it melt on his tongue, savoring it.

 

Caught off-guard, Lance sputtered in tongue-tied shock as Keith swallowed exaggeratedly, lifting his chin and using his fingers to trail down his throat so Lance could watch every movement. 

 

Keith grinned wickedly at the absolutely brilliant shade of red climbing up Lance's ears. Honestly, it was all Lance could do to stand upright after that show. He grabbed the counter behind him and clutched his chest in an effort to calm the sudden pounding of his heart. His wheezing gasps were music to Keith’s ears.

 

"Now,” Keith asked, “do you need the full tutorial? Or do you think you're ready to play this game?"

 

“Game?” Lance squeaked, “Well, maybe you should show me one more time… just to be sure I have it right.”

 

Keith’s eyes were dark and smouldering behind his lashes. He reached for the can of whipped cream, pressing up against Lance in the process. “Happy to oblige...” he murmured softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ollie. <3


End file.
